Lembranças de uma Noite
by MagaliLettrell
Summary: Gina relembra uma noite em especial, com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.


Sentou-se na cama, pensativa. Não conseguia dormir, as lembranças da noite anterior não saíam de sua cabeça. Todos os sentimentos envolvidos, a química negada durante tanto tempo estava a mostra, sem forma de negar. Sorriu, mesmo entristecida. Aquela noite não iria se repetir.

Suspirou, levantando-se, caminhando pelo quarto, até a janela mais próxima. Olhou sem ver para a escuridão, envolvida em todos os pensamentos que o envolviam. Não imaginou a falta que o toque e a conversa dele faria.

_Ele sorria para ela. Um sorriso sincero, que ao mesmo tempo mostrava o quanto havia esperado por aquilo. Abria calmamente a blusa dela, botão por botão, notando a impaciência dela. Ao terminar, beijou-a, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava um de seus seios, retirando seu sutiã branco de renda. Jogou-o, junto com a blusa, para o lado, enquanto sua mão corria pela lateral de seu corpo e sua boca descia depositando beijos por onde passava, parou somente quando chegou ao seio, beijando-o. Sorriu ao ouvir um gemido tímido._

Queria sentir de novo aquela mão quente passeando pelo seu corpo, trazendo o conhecido frio na barriga e todo o desejo contido. O toque tão firme, de quem sabe o que quer. Resolveu tomar um banho, frio, talvez assim conseguisse esquecer tudo isso, e voltar para a boa noite de sono – sem sonhos com ele, com o que havia acontecido.

_Suas mãos tiraram o short que vestia com facilidade, deixando-a apenas com uma peça de roupa. Beijou sua coxa, fazendo-a desejar mais. E, sem atender os pedidos não verbalizados, voltou a beijar-lhe a boca. Tomada pela vontade, ignorou toda a vergonha que sentia – inclusive o fato de estar vermelha, e tirou sua blusa. Sorriu ao ver o corpo forte, tocou-o enquanto o beijava ardentemente._

Deitou na banheira, e fechou os olhos. Todas as lembranças vieram à mente, abriu-os. Estava impossível de esquecer, mas ela tinha que conseguir de alguma forma. Ele não estava realmente interessado nela, o interesse era seu corpo – e ela já tinha o dado a ele. Não havia mais motivos para procurá-la. Entristeceu.

_Com ajuda, tirou-lhe a calça e a cueca. Queria fazer ele sentir a mesma coisa que ela sentira, por conta disso virou-os, ficando agora por cima. Sua mão desceu tocando todo o corpo, chegando ao membro, rijo. Iniciou um movimento vai-e-vem, tão conhecido por ele, e pouco por ela. Beijou-o, para que não notasse a timidez, ao fazer aquilo. Não queria ser lembrada como tímida, frágil – como aparentava ser, e era. Ouviu-o gemer._

Saiu do banho, colocando uma outra roupa de dormir. Vestia uma camisola branca, curta. Sentia-se fisicamente bem, relaxada, ao contrário do que o emocional mostrava. Pegou uma caixa de sorvete, sentou-se no sofá da sala. Desistindo de tentar esquecer o que reaparecia todos os momentos em sua memória, entregou-se à lembrança.

_Novamente, ele ficou por cima. Tirando sua última peça. Acariciou-a enquanto beijava um de seus seios, ouvia seus gemidos. "Acabe com minha ansiedade." Ouviu-a dizer, e obedeceu. Ajeitou-se e a penetrou lentamente, não querendo machucá-la. Sabia que aquela era sua primeira vez; ele já estava acostumado com a situação – e ela sabia disso. Mas ali, naquela hora, o passado dele não importava._

_Viu-a relaxar após alguns segundos, iniciou o movimento de forma lenta. E, de acordo com os gemidos, e a intensidade deles, aumentava a velocidade. Sentia a mão dela apertando suas costas, e observava como ela mordia a parte inferior do lábio, numa tentativa inútil de prender mais um gemido. Notou quando ela chegava ao seu máximo, novamente a beijou, diminuindo o ritmo. "Não" reclamou ela. Ele ignorou durante um certo tempo as súplicas dela, respondendo somente quando ele próprio não agüentava mais a espera._

_Ouviu-o gemer, sentiu chegando ao seu máximo. Prendeu-o com as pernas, dificultando o movimento dele. Sentiu o corpo tremer, e deixou escapar um gemido mais intenso. Notando que ele sentia a mesma coisa._

_Ele caiu ao seu lado, envolvendo sua cintura. Ambos se encaravam. Ela acariciava seu rosto._

Assustou-se ao ouvir as batidas na porta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por outro. Deixou o sorvete de lado e andou apreensiva até a porta, e com uma voz de medo perguntou quem era.

- Abra a porta. – respondeu a voz.

Ao reconhecer, prendeu a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta, esquecendo-se até de como não estava vestida adequadamente para ele.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, incerta se queria saber a real resposta.

- Precisamos conversar. – respondeu, entrando na casa.

Tirou o casaco que vestia, e sentou-se no sofá. Ela seguiu-o, sentando-se numa cadeira que ficava quase de frente para ele.

- No meio da noite?

- Sim, agora.

- Bom, então fale.

- O que a noite passada significou para você?

O fato de ir direto ao assunto a deixou com certo receio. Responderia a verdade?

- Não acho que agora seja a hora adequada...

- Não enrole. – cortou-a.

Suspirou. Não entregaria o jogo tão facilmente.

- Por que quer saber?

- Preciso saber se ela teve algum significado maior para você, da mesma forma que teve pra mim.

Ela o encarou, assustada.

- Co...como?

- Você escutou, não me faça repetir. – respondeu, na defensiva.

Decidiu, não mentiria, não para ele, não depois de descobrir que a noite tinha de fato significado algo para ele, e não só para ela.

- Sim, teve um significado. Lógico que sim. – prendeu novamente o ar, antes de perguntar – O que você sente por mim?

- Algo bem maior do que já senti por qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele se aproximou dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Eu amo você.


End file.
